The sum of $2$ consecutive even numbers is $158$. What is the first number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next even number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $2$ consecutive even numbers is: $x+ (x + 2) = 158$ $2x + 2= 158$ $2x = 156$ $x = 78$ Thus, the first number is $78$.